


Mother Dearest

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Parental Instinct, Short & Sweet, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Pansy and Professor Umbridge had gotten close. Close enough to the point Pansy accidentally calls her mother.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Dolores Umbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mother Dearest

"-and I know he's having a hard time, but I wish he would just talk to me!" Pansy was pacing in the very pink office of Dolores Umbridge, ranting her worries away.

"Well, he has a very important task." Umbridge replied in an attempt to sooth the girl.

"I know, mother, but he-" Pansy suddenly stopped all movement and placed a hand over her mouth.

Umbridge looked up from her desk and smiled at the student.

"I'm so sorry professor, I didn't mean to call you my mother." Pansy awkwardly replied.

"That's quite alright, Pansy. Though I don't think any other student has seen me in a motherly way before."

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes before plopping down on one of the chairs in the room. She hadn't really thought about how she felt towards her professor until now, and she really did stand in as a mum sometimes.

"Well I think you'd make a very fine mother." Pansy stated pompously.

"And I'm sure you're a very fine daughter, but that doesn't excuse you from being out of bed after hours. Hurry back to the dorms now, girl." Umbridge stood up to shoo Pansy out of her office.

"Fine, _mother_." Pansy spoke playfully while pushing herself out of the seat.

"Don't push it now." Umbridge warned before pushing Pansy through the door.

Pansy laughed while hurrying to her dorms to get to bed.

Dolores sighed and shut the door. She wasn't sure if this motherly connection was what she needed admist a war.

"A _fine mother_." Umbridge 'tch'ed and softly chuckled while shaking her head. She then sat down in her chair and sighed.

"Definitely not."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I like this so much?


End file.
